supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beauregard Family 2028 Christmas
November 27 Puffin the Elf on the Shelf Comes Back December 17 Before the Christmas Play Nicole: " " is in her Nursery Magic Fairy costume for the school play, The Velveteen Rabbit Violet: "Why, Jennifer. Look at you, honey!" Jennifer: "Don't I look pretty?" and Diana mess with the controls Jennifer: "My costume! It's got holes in it!" and Diana set the prop toys on fire Christmas Play Aftermath Violet: "That was such spectacular performance tonight, sweetie!" Jennifer: "I'm happy you liked it, mommy!" (Upon returning home, Puffins is found on the dining room table with a sign reading, "splendid performance, Jenny!" there is also a naughty list warning for Diana and Melissa) Violet: It says here that there is still time to change your tune in order to get back on the nice list or else you will miss out on the Christmas presents this year. Ladies, if you want to get back on Santa's good list, this means cleaning up your room when I ask you to, doing your chores without complaining, December 18 is wrapping up presents and writing Christmas cards for her friends Lizzie Dunleavy and Cornelia Prinzmetal Violet: "I do hope Cornelia isn't still sore at me about beating her gum-chewing record." December 21 Time to Go to Grandma and Grandpa's House Nicole: "Violet took her daughters to visit their grandparents." Violet: "Girls, it's time to go to Grandma and Grandpa's house!" Jennifer: "I'm so excited to see Grandpa Sam!" Arriving at Grandma and Grandpa's House Grandpa Sam: "Are you looking forward to Christmas, baby?" Jennifer: "I am!" Grandma Scarlett: "And I can't wait to see you in your flower girl's dress tomorrow!" Grandpa Sam: "That's right, Fauna loves you. Want to see a photograph of you and Fauna?" Jennifer: "That's me! And that's her." Grandpa Sam: "This was taken weeks before her wedding tomorrow." Violet: "So dad, would you like to see a photo of Jennifer in her school play?" Grandpa Sam: "So, what was the school play?" Jennifer: "It's called The Velveteen Rabbit." Violet: "And she played the Nursery Magic Fairy." Christmas Shopping Nicole: "It was time to go Christmas shopping." shoplifts an iPhone shoplifts a Nintendo 3DS Violet: Ladies! Don't even think about it! Put those back! (Melissa and Diana put back the goods they grabbed) gets a teacup for Grandma Scarlett The Cousins Arrive doorbell rings Grandma Scarlett: "Oh good, they're all here!" December 22 Fauna's Wedding Ceremony Nicole: "Violet's cousin Fauna was getting married." Fauna: "Here Jennifer, you hold my hand and stand beside me." Jennifer: "Okay." stands beside Fauna and Fauna holds Jennifer's hand Violet: "Smile, sweetie!" The Wedding Reception Violet: "Girls, not so loud please." see a humongous beautiful wedding cake smashes the wedding cake in Ethan's face Wedding Aftermath Violet: "I have never been so embarrassed in my life." Jennifer: "How could you two do this to Fauna's wedding?!" December 23 Beauregard cousins are watching a Tom and Jerry Tales short, "Ho-Ho-Horrors." Scarlett's cat, Simba, climbs up on the recliner and watches T&J Tales with them Jennifer: "Hello, Simba." Christmas Eve AM Morning Nicole: "It was Christmas Eve morning." Sam, Grandma Scarlett, Melissa, Diana and their cousins leave for church Violet: "Don't worry Jenny, Fauna will send you a nice postcard and when you get it, you can tell her what you did at Christmas." and her mother are in the kitchen making Christmas cookies Noon [Jennifer is watching Barbie in the Nutcracker] (Later, Jennifer finds Puffins hiding in the Christmas tree with a sign reading, "I've hidden 12 candy canes. Can you find them all?") Christmas Day Time to Open Presents Nicole: "Christmas morning came once more, the Beauregarde daughters hurried down the stairs to see what was in store." Violet: "Morning girls and MERRY CHRISTMAS!" looks inside her stocking Jennifer: "Hey, I've got a Tom and Jerry: Nutcracker Tale DVD, a Nutcracker doll, a ballerina doll, Pikmi pops, Frozen Blu Ray, peppermint bark, candy canes, and lots of candy!" and Diana look inside their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Melissa: "Ugh, coal????!" Diana: "What are we supposed to do with these?! Are we supposed to throw these at our next door neighbor Brittany's pet ferret named Rascal?" opens up all her presents Jennifer: "Cool! I've got Bratz dolls, Bratz movie DVDs, ballet slippers, a gift card to Claire's, a teddy bear, Disney Doorables, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Blu ray, Shopkins, Party Popteenies toys, Maximus Horse, Rapunzel my size doll, Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse DVD, Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes DVD, Tom and Jerry & the Wizard of Oz DVD and a gift card to Build-a-Bear Workshop!" opens up her present to find a note from Santa saying, "Melissa, Puffins the Elf reported to me last night that you have been anything but good this year. You stole from stores, ignored my naughty list warning, refused to clean your room, broke the elf rule by touching Puffins, used bad and nasty language, terrorized your younger sister Jennifer, tortured your mother and got expelled from school. Signed, Santa" in cursive Melissa: (screaming and crying) "THIS IS THE WORST CHRISTMAS EVER!!!!" opens up her present to find a note from Santa saying, "Diana, Puffins the Elf told me that you have been very bad this year. You hit your mother, attacked Jennifer, ignored my naughty list warning, shoplifted from stores and got kicked out of school. Signed, Santa" in cursive Diana: (screaming and crying) "NO, NO!!!!" Melissa: "You know what, Diana? LET'S KILL JENNIFER!" Diana: "YEAH, BECAUSE SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO GOT PRESENTS, THAT whore!" Nicole: "Diana and Melissa's jealousy took to the extreme." Melissa: "You..." Diana: "Slut!!!!!!!!" slaps Jennifer extremely hard across her face, causing her to cry and Diana begin to attack Jennifer viciously, scream and swear at her and call her rude names throws a chair, which causes the Christmas tree to fall on top of Jennifer Grandpa Sam: "What the-?!" Grandpa Sam and Grandma Scarlett run to the living room Jennifer: "Grandpa Sam, get me out of here, please!" Grandpa Sam: "It's gonna be okay, Jenny." Sam pulls the Christmas tree back up Violet and Sam try to console Jennifer, the cousins come downstairs together with Aunt Florence and Uncle Benedict Grandpa Sam: "Well kids, let's go see who took them." Nicole: "Violet, Grandpa Sam and Grandma Scarlett found out who stole the presents." Melissa: (laughing evilly) "THEY'RE NOT YOUR COUSINS' PRESENTS NO MORE!" Violet: "Oh my gosh!" Diana: "THEY'RE OURS NOW!" laughs and cackles out loud Violet: "Melissa Sophie, Diana Florence, how could you?" Diana: "BECAUSE JENNIFER IS A STUPID LITTLE GIRL!!!!" Grandpa Sam: "Jennifer, LOOK OUT!" whacks Jennifer's head with a wooden hammer Melissa: (screaming) "We're gonna kill you, Jennifer!" repeatedly beats Jennifer really hard across her face with a hard book Jennifer: "Mama, help me!" Melissa: (continuing to beat Jennifer extremely hard across her face) "YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE Slut! YOU ARE REALLY FINISHED NOW!!!!" Diana: (screaming) "DIE JENNIFER, DIE! DIE RIGHT NOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! DIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!! YOU STUPID LITTLE whore!!!!!!!!!" repeatedly smacks Jennifer's head incredibly hard with a rolling pin takes the rolling pin off Diana Violet: "That is not nice, you could hurt somebody." Jennifer in Casualty Nicole: "That mid-afternoon, Violet gathered her daughter into the car, and they drove quickly far. She took little Jennifer to see a doctor in casualty to treat her injury which her sisters laid a blow to her, driven by their own jealousy." the waiting room Violet: "Hi, my daughter Jennifer Beauregard has been terrorized by her two jealous sisters and terrorized her." Receptionist: "Take a seat right over there." and Jennifer sit in the waiting room Violet: "It's alright, baby, mommy's here." Jennifer: "Mommy..." puts Jennifer on the bed Doctor: "So what brings her here?" Violet: "Well doctor, on Christmas morning, Jennifer was terrorized by her two jealous sisters." Doctor: "Don't worry, sweetie." At the Toy Store and Jennifer arrive at the toy store Violet: "Because you have been very brave in casualty, what treat shall I get you for this?" Jennifer: "A Snow White doll! Oh, she's so beautiful!" Violet: "Okay then! Let's buy it." Christmas Dinner Dinnertime Jennifer: "Thank you mommy for taking me to the toy store to get me a treat after going into casualty." hugs Violet Violet: "You're very welcome, sweetie. Let's go have some scrummy yummy Christmas Dinner!" Jennifer: "Yay!" arrives at the dining room Jennifer: "Hi Grandpa Sam!" Grandpa Sam: "Hello Jenny!" Sam hugs Jennifer Grandpa Sam: "I'm so glad you're okay, baby." Jennifer: "The doctor saved my life." Grandpa Sam: "How did he do that?" Scarlett is seen petting her cat, Simba Jennifer: "Look!" Nicole: "The dogs from next door came trudging through the front door." and Diana arrive with the dogs Melissa: "Sic 'em boys!" Diana: "Yeah, SIC 'EM!" Grandma Scarlett: "Oh, my word." screams Violet: "OH MY GOSH, MAKE IT STOP!" Jennifer: "DON'T LET THEM GET ME!" hisses at the dogs Scarlett takes Jennifer and Simba somewhere safe away from the attacking dogs Jennifer: "I don't want to be in casualty again." Sam tries to keep the dogs away from the turkey and his grandchildren, but little to no success. The dogs eat up the whole entire bird Grandpa Sam: "SONS OF bitchES!" dogs try to attack and bite some of the cousins and Diana laugh and cackle Melissa: "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT GIVING US PRESENTS!!!!!" Diana: "Haw, haw!" Jennifer: "Did you like your new teacup?" Grandma Scarlett: "Why yes, I did." Nicole: "The turkey was gone, which meant no turkey soup, no turkey gravy, no turkey sandwiches, no turkey ala King, no turkey sausages. It was gone, all gone." ambulance arrives Grandpa Sam: "The ambulance is here." neighbours arrive Paramedic #1: "Coming through." Grandpa Sam: "Calm down, Simba." cousins who are bitten by dogs are taken away on stretchers while their bawling and wailing parents try to comfort them Jennifer: Now what'll have for Christmas dinner? Aftermath steaming Violet and Grandma Scarlet drag Melissa and Diana straight to the couch Violet: "MELISSA, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RUINED and spoiled a perfectly good CHRISTMAS!" Grandma Scarlet: "WE WORKED SO HARD AND SO LONG! YOU GAVE POOR SIMBA QUITE A FRIGHT!" Grandpa Sam: What in the name of Sam Hill is wrong with you? Huh? Why do you always cause so much trouble? Thanks to you, we don't have anything to eat for Christmas dinner! Diana: We just want to see Dad for Christmas. We wanted to tell you, but you just won't listen. Violet: Absolutely not! Your father never paid a single penny towards child support! He left the family for another woman he met online and he never came back!!! He was never there you, Melissa and Jennifer were born! I mean, why the heck would you want to see him if he never wanted you? Do you realize hard I work my whole life, taking care of you. I provide you a roof over your head, food and clothing, and for goodness sake, and your father never did those things! Category:Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Wedding Transcripts Category:Theory 4 Transcripts